Fatal Encounter
by AzureKnight2008
Summary: One-shot. A tribute to the three protagonists of Kishin Douji Zenki series


+ Category: **Kishin Douji Zenki **

+ Rate: **T (or M for bloodiness)**

+ Genre: **Drama / Angst**

**Authoress' Notes:**

I do NOT own Kishin Douji Zenki series or any of the characters in it. I do however own my love for the series and my adoration for the two Warrior Gods of Ozunu-sama! **:')**

LINK to Illustration of "Fatal Encounter" on Deviantart: fav**.**me/d63b6qw - This shouldn't be missed! **;)**

**~ FATAL ENCOUNTER ~**

**A short Kishin Douji Zenki [****鬼神童子****ZENKI] Fanfic**

by Azureknight2008

"GOKI!" Chiaki exclaimed as she limped towards her fallen Blue guardian who was barely alive, but still thus. Her ankle was still throbbing, still bleeding! But she disregarded her own pain. She even dismissed the trail of blood behind her. Her thoughts were filled with nothing else but reaching his side. "Goki..." She breathed, finding herself unable to even think as she saw piercing wounds across his body... and the blood... there was so much of it, a pool forming beneath him... She felt... torn, torn between her paralyzing dread and rational thought that told her to try to bind his wounds. But seeing the red strain growing larger against the golden hue of his garb from the gaping holes in his chest only made her even more fearful.

He watched her with glazed blue eyes as a soft smile curved his bloody lips. His mind was beginning to grow hazy... In his weakened state, everything that had happened seemed so muddled to him. The events had occurred so quickly... He could first recall the enemy's scheme, the separation, and he was taken to this hellish battleground surrounded by a wall of flames and a sea of lava where he was forced into unarmed combats against various types of monsters and creatures from the underworld, to survive. Thankfully he hadn't lost his magic power even when his transformation was nullified. He could recall fighting his way to the final with least severe injuries thanks to his keen intelligence and his extraordinary martial-art talent, until one of his last opponents -a cunning werewolf- warned him about the fate of his Master, who was believed to be held captive after their separation, that she would be executed if he refused to accept defeat. The last thing he remembered was a sadistic laughter followed by an undiluted pain as the cold metallic claws of the werewolf slammed into his body, a dry crack filled the air as bone snapped under enormous pressure, sending shards of it through shattered flesh, just before his assaulter was grabbed by the neck, claws jerked free from him as the wolf's head exploded in a shower of bone and blood. _Zenki... _He smiled recognizing his Red comrade as the warrior tossed the decapitated corpse of the werewolf off the lava sea, then his will to stand gave out and he fell backwards onto the blood-soaked ground.

"Master…" He said weakly, raising his left hand so that he might touch her tear-streaked beautiful face- the maiden he vowed to love and protect day and night. But he was too weak. He felt the energy from his body gradually draining away with his blood as his fingers barely brushed against her jaw.

"Why...? You could have avoided that attack... but... WHY?!" She asked him as huge tears streamed down her face. The injury in her ankle, it seemed to burn more, and aggravate the pain in her heart while she sat holding him on the hot barren ground amidst the burning surroundings.

Goki's smile faltered, "Don't cry..." he felt a strange sense of guilt that had begun to overtake him as he realized that he was the cause of her pain, "I'm glad you are... saved..."

"You shouldn't have done that..." Chiaki sobbed between words, "Zenki saved me. We're here with you." she lovingly began to stroke his face, her pure white hands, sliding over his wounds and wiping away the blood with her white dress.

"Chiaki..." He felt an overwhelming desire to comfort her and yet he felt so helpless... so powerless. It was both agonizing and infuriating listening to her tears. _I will not die today, please... don't cry... _He attempted to speak, but he felt himself beginning to fade away, his vision too was starting to dim... still he could make out the silhouette of the Red Warrior God of fiery long red hair. Tall, broad-shouldered and muscles as strong as steel, the Red Lord stood over with his back to them facing the KNIGHT 0F THE ABYSS - their last enemy - in complete silence and concentration as the light shifted to reveal the color of his bromine glare, his expression reflected a boundless rage and a strong desire to shed the blood of whoever dared challenge him.

_Zenki... you must...WIN... _The Blue Guardian God thought, before surrendering to darkness.

"Goki...?" Chiaki whispered shaking him lightly but he made no move, "Goki... you can't just- We have a promise remember...? We will win through this together... come on..." she pleaded holding him tighter as hushed tears rolled down her face. She felt as if she had also taken a fatal blow... She didn't know what else she could do for him! Everything inside of her, each fiber of her being was beginning to numb... She now wanted to give in... to those feelings... to that abyss of emptiness... She was just so... tired... exhausted mentally... physically... and emotionally...

_**マスター **__**... **__**僕と **__**... **__**最期一緒に **__**. **__**((Master... I will stay by your side... until the very end.))**_

The sincerity when he gave his promise... torn her even further. Her heart too had begun to grow _overcome_ with grief... It was as if someone had dosed an inner light, the blaze of her soul, all of which was apparent by the dimming of her eyes even, as she began to yield to the despair.

_Goki... you promised you would never leave me. I don't want you to ever leave me... onegai... don't leave me..._

ll

AK2008: ****checking her short fanfic****

Corny... like... **HELL!**

Ahem. This is the 1st ANGST oneshot I have ever written for KDZ and I hope you all appreciate it. Thank you for your reading! **(^_^)''**

Anyway, perhaps Zenki-sama is mentally cursing at poor Chiaki for making a mountain out of a molehill right now but how could she not? **:'(** The beautiful Priestess' feelings for the noble Blue Guardian run so deep and seeing him mortally wounded causes her such deep emotional distress that she fails to stay conscious to the basis that her protector is NOT DEAD yet! Akira/Goki may look pretty much dead already but it's simply not the case for a Demon God. In other words, he is exhausted from all the previous battles he has had and from the state of shock he has suffered from the massive injuries inflicted upon him, hence... he needs some rest to save / regenerate his remaining energy or until he can regain his transformation. Nevertheless, the situation now puts the trio in jeopardy since Zenki has to fight a fierce battle against the last- strongest enemy while protecting his two friends ALONE - a task not easy to accomplish, particularly when the Red Lord has also lost his divine transformation and, therefore, his physical immortality, as a result he cannot risk his life n limb as he usually does to achieve victory. Yes, since both warriors are in human forms now they tend to be very much more vulnerable to fatal injuries compared to when they're in their true forms i.e. Demon God forms. Hopefully a miracle may occur once Chiaki finally gets a grip of herself? Let's hope she will, for she is a worthy descendant of the great Enno Ozunu! **:pray:**

== Authoress' Muse ==

Well... as you can see, I was taking reference from ep42 of the Anime (the scheme to separate Zen-Chi-Go) and from vol 10 of the original Manga of KDZ as I wrote this scenario, and in fact this was inspired by countless touching bits of interaction between Akira/Goki & Chiaki in KDZ Anime/Manga, especially the Manga. **:D** To me, Goki is a secretive man / Demon God who has always had his emotions concealed, making him unreadable, and that differentiates him completely from the powerful but more simple-minded Zenki. **:love:** Yes, Goki IS complicated, which is yet another reason that I wanted to write this short fic since I had wanted to delve deeper into the thoughts and feelings of the Blue Guardian God, centering on his relationship with Chiaki & Zenki. **=]**

From the beginning, let's not forget that the young Priestess loves BOTH of her Guardian Warriors. **:giggle:**

_**"**__**あなた達はあたしの **__**... **__**あたしの **__**...**_

_**あたしの一番大切な人**__**!"**_

_**"You two are mine ... MINE ...**_

_**You two are the MOST IMPORTANT PERSONS IN MY LIFE!"**_

That is **the ULTIMATE TRUTH** expressed in one of her most notable statements in KDZ original Manga. **:heart::heart::heart:** At the same time, I believe it is absolutely not an exaggeration to assert that the affection goes BOTH ways between her & her Blue Guardian God b/c as far as anyone can notice, under normal circumstances Akira/Goki would act all jolly around Chiaki like a kid and support her wholeheartedly like any best friend do, and ONLY during hardship would he allow his true self -the ardent mature man he is supposed to be- to emerge, whose true emotions intensified in many of their bittersweet moments; in a similar manner, the young Priestess always responds to her Blue Guardian with the same affectionate gestures n attitudes that could easily lead to the impression that they have developed an interest in each other that goes beyond friendship. Consequentially, in this scenario, following the event occurred in Manga vol 10 I want to make Goki's chemistry with Chiaki much more poignant, realistic, and powerful, since they both are sentimental beings and since I've always admired the unconditional devotion the Blue Lord has towards his new Master not simply b/c he deeply respects her bloodline. I'm sure if anything bad happens to her it will affect his mental stability as well, as we already witnessed _his tears_, and how desperate the former right-hand man of Ozunu-sama pled with him for Chiaki's life during the Ultimate Test in vol 9. **:happycry:**

As regards the two warriors, I find the ties of friendship-comradeship-brotherhood they share very dynamic, fascinating and... touching, indeed, b/c it's true that although tensions may arise with this combination as their opposite personalities clash thorough the series, Goki respects n cares deeply for Zenki despite his Red comrade's faulty character. And much to our surprise, the high-n-mighty Red Lord, who is rough by nature and who only believes in the strength of his solitary fist, ALSO shows a tendency to care for his most faithful comrade. **:O** This is one of the highlights which was scarcely found in the watered-down Anime which made Zenki no more than an unfeeling fighting machine causing both Guardian Warriors to have little or no relevance, and which I deliberately wove into this scenario to **straighten everything out** for that matter. **:dance:** Zenki apparently KILLED the werewolf to satisfy his unquenchable blood-thirst, didn't he? Let's re-examine the situation and you will eventually recognize that he aimed to save Goki, only a second too late even though he had already left Chiaki to cripple along with her badly-injured ankle to dart towards the battleground. **=]**

Finally, the Illustration of "Fatal Encounter" is a gift for my KDZ fans / supporters on DA, notably **GloomyFenris, Khaossonicv12, Atticus-Morwing, Red-winged-Angel, Noriako, Lady-Koyasu, Dereme-san, WistStar**.

**I'm infinitely grateful for your CONSTANT SUPPORT! b(^_^)d**

And this Oneshot is written exclusively for **Khaossonicv12**...! **HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO YOU, dear Khaossonicv12! \(^o^)/**

(( I'm sorry for having been unable to give you a proper wish on April 24th, forgive me ne... **:flowers:** ))

SPECIAL THANKS to my good friend, **Cleopatrawolf**, for helping me express my wild imagination with your art talent! You're AWESOME! **:high-five:**


End file.
